Give tit for tat
Info You've already sent out the intel. What would people who get to know about this intel do next? Objective Witness the dispute between Grand Duke, Duke Olineaux and Duchess Jorcastle.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +523 300 Diamond +50 Uniform Gloves (R) x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Juven titled "Do you enjoy the show?" which reads: :Since after I shoulder the burden of the family, I have never seen such an interesting scene. Do you feel amazing seeing that the information you released was used by others as a weapon to attack each other, my eyas? By the way, you seems to have a nice chat with Miss Linglan tonight? I wonder if you have talked about the most beautiful aristocratic young man in Finsel...(500 words omitted below) Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, here's a gift box for you. Should I collect it for you? Magda: Gift? From whom? Maid: The servant of the Olineaux sent it just now. I heard that it is a unguent made of moon white grass that can help you fall asleep. Magda: Duke Olineaux... Why did he send this for no reason? Eliza: Because I sent him a letter. After you went out, I received a letter. Check it out. Magda: Eliza, if you have any news about the Iron Duke, please let me know - Zoe Olineaux Duke Olineaux... He wants to know the information of the Bavlenka family? Eliza: I asked our patron and he allowed us to tell them. Magda: Viscount Sakan also ask me to do this... By the way, I haven't told you yet, yesterday at the ball... (Tells Mother about Lynna and Lawrence's inquiry about intelligence.) You are right, there are more eyes staring at the Bavlenka besides the Sakan family. Eliza: I don't know what changes will the information we give bring about in Finsel. Magda: I'm also curious what would the other two family do after knowing the purpose of the Bavlenka. Story Chat 2 Linglan's Servant: President Linglan, recently the blacksmith shop in town... Linglan: Oh? This is really strange. Linglan's Servant: That's what I feel. What about... What do you say? Linglan: Instead of... I'd prefer... Magda: (Linglan seems to be very busy.) Shall I go over to say hello? : Go over: : Magda: Dear Acting Speaker, have you had a good day? : Linglan: Oh? Miss Ellenstein is also attending the ball tonight? : Magda: ... : Linglan: Hehe... Are you thinking about what my words mean? Forget about it. I just want to thank you for providing me with a good show. : Magda: (Good show?) : Linglan: Before the dinner is served, let's order some appetizers first? : Magda:Your appetizer is really different. :: Story Root 2 :: Pie Shop Owner: Hmm? It seems that Miss President is dominating! :: Magda: (Miss President? Feels that he's saying long live the president.) :: Ends : Story Root 1 : Linglan: Otherwise, how can we stir up the interest of everyone to wait for the main dish to be served? : Magda: The main dish you are talking about is- : Linglan: Shh- keep silent. It's about to start. : Stay here: : Magda: ...I'd rather not to disturb her. : Linglan's Servant: Miss President, there is a little girl staring at us. : Linglan: Hmm? It's just a cute bird. No need to be nervous. : Pie Shop Owner: President, is she Miss Ellenstein...? Oh my god, I finally saw her myself! : Linglan's Servant: President? Are you friends with her? Please, please help me tell her- : Linglan: OK, Bulton, don't forget that you are now a gentleman. : Linglan's Servant: Ah, how can I forget it? Thanks to you... : Linglan: Then work hard to show your gratitude. I will convey your admiration to the lady. : Linglan's Servant: Thank you! : Linglan: Miss Ellenstein, how are you lately? : Magda: (How should I answer?) :: Story Root 2 :: Linglan: The jewels on your accessories are a bit old. If you have time, you can have a look at my store. :: Ends : Story Root 1 : Linglan: A beautiful woman like you needs some special smbellishment. Next time when you are free, I can show you the good things I have recently got from the South. : Magda: It would be an honor. : Linglan: Then, we should get into the topic- Shh, Missy, I know that you have a lot of questions to ask, but wait until we have finished watching the show, alright? Zoe: Grand Duke, I'd like to propose a toast for your efforts lately. Grand Duke: Thank you, my old friend. Tilla: Speaking of efforts, there must be a heavy burden on everyone's shoulders. But the Grand Duke must has had some exhausting days recently, dealing with the things in the army, and things about your eldest daughter... Zoe: Ah, are you talking about Miss Lou? I also heard that it is a pity that she is only one step away from the position. Tilla: Yes, the child was so close to be the leader of the spire... Grand Duke: Pity? I do not think so. She has always followed the old axiom of the Bavlenka. And even if she's defeated, it's still better than some guys who have never had the courage to take risks and let others' wills dominate their lives. Zoe: Hehe... Does the old axiom of the Bavlenka also includes offer the army drinks with strange additives? Grand Duke: ... Tilla: That's right, I've aslo heard about it... Don't ask us how we know it. There's no secrets in Finsel. Grand Duke: I already have this handled. Zoe: If putting the soldier who made this mistake in confinement can end the whole thing, Viscount Becky will not come to find me. Grand Duke: Viscount Becky? Who? Zoe: His nephew is also on the list of those custody. He went to your house to ask for a statement a few days ago, and was given a dry reception by your butler. Tilla: Speaking of which, he seems to be preparing to appeal to the Senate on this matter. Grand Duke: Hah, let him go. If every fly that comes to the door needs us to pay attention, we have already been dead tired and Finsel would already have come to its end as well. Zoe: ... Grand Duke: Of course, as long as we are here in front of the Amber Throne of the Saint, the end of Finsel shall never come. Cheer up, friends! Tilla: Old friend, you should drink slowly. What if the wine is also mixed with something strange... Grand Duke: Ahem!! Old friends, we didn't need to make everything so clear. Zoe: We are friends. No need to beat around the bush. Grand Duke: Duchess Tila, has your messenger recently brought news from Rayorca? Remember to pay tribute to the President for me. Tilla: ......You, what do you mean? Grand Duke: Zoe, as you said, we have been friends for decades. I sincerely hope that the recent turmoil in the Lionheart Kingdom will not affect the well-being of the Olineaux family. Zoe: Lionheart Kingdom? ...You must be kidding.... Grand Duke: The old king has recently been in poor health, and the crown of the Lionheart may change hands at any time. Zoe: ... Grand Duke: Haha... Relax. It's just a rumor I heard which might not be true. Tilla: ... Grand Duke: Tilla, Zoe, the secrets can always pass through the walls in Finsel. Therefore, there's no real secrets in Finsel. Linglan: Wow, the three families gather together just to attack each other. It's such a wonderful scene. Magda: ... Linglan: It's thanks to you that we get to watch such a show, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: (The information I provided has become the weapon for them to sound out and attack each other?) Story Chat 3 Linglan: Miss Ellenstein... You should have understood it, right? Magda: What are you referring to? Linglan: The truth about the peace and prosperity of Finsel over the centuries. Magda: ...The truth? Linglan: Don't tell me that you have no thoughts after watching the show today! Magda: Miss Acting Speaker, isn't the truth something that everyone understands, but also something that nobody will discuss about? Linglan: ...What do you want to say? Magda: The Grand Duke Bavlenka, Duke Olineaux, Duchess Jorcastle, and even everyone in the ball has hidden words in their hearts, and they will not speak it out anyway. Linglan: Missy, do you know what I am going to say now? Magda: I don't know what you are going to say, however, I can just think of one thing. If, let's say, the first generation of the Saint built the city and bestowed the power to the four warriors who helped her at that time, and favored their decendants which results in the occurrence of the four families of today, The Saint share the power to the Four Families and allow the Four Families to go against each other and seek balance. Is that the truth about the long-term stability of Finsel? Linglan: Seems like you have began to understand, Missy. Magda: now the Bavlenkas are possessing more power and the balance is about to be broken. Linglan: So, maybe you have done something that preserves the balance of power which is about to fall. Magda: I don't understand what you mean. Linglan: The information that Duchess Jorcastle and Duke Olineaux just mentioned should be credited to you, right? Magda: ... Linglan: Missy, don't be nervous, we shan't be enemies. For businessmen, the more stable the situation, the bigger the business can be. Since you did something good inadvertently, I have prepared a small suprise for you. Don't be anxious, you will find out tomorrow. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8